tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Rosie
Rosie *'Class': SR USA Class *'Designer': Howard G. Hill *'Builder': Vulcan Iron Works or H. K. Porter, Inc *'Configuration': 0-6-0T *'Built': 1942 or 1943 Rosie is a tank engine who idolises Thomas. Bio Rosie and the other 382 engines of her class were built in Iowa and Pennsylvania and shipped to Britain in 1942. After the D-Day landings, the engines were sent to mainland Europe to assist with the war effort. Sometime after 1945, Rosie made her way to Sodor. Rosie began idolising Thomas to the point of hero-worship and imitation. Though this is said to be the most sincere form of flattery, it only served to irritate Thomas whilst he was trying to deliver a special birthday post train to Alice at High Farm. He even started to try and avoid her. After Thomas had an accident in the course of delivering this train, she helped him and he started to respect her. Rosie later helped Thomas shunt trucks until Hector frightened her away. Rosie was later charged with acting as back-engine to Emily with the funfair special. Wanting to take the train herself and, thinking she was doing Emily a favour, Rosie succeeded only in creating confusion and delay on a grand scale, but eventually set things right. Rosie rescued Thomas when his fire went out after playing a game of "splish, splash, splosh". She later let Diesel take her train of flowers which was headed for market. One day Rosie had a cracked wheel, so Thomas and Butch brought her a new one. On Sodor Surprise Day, Thomas bumped some coal trucks to surprise Gordon, but ended up surprising her instead. She is later seen being cleaned up with Whiff at the washdown, and joins Gordon and Thomas at Callan Castle to see Harold decked out in bright lights to make Gordon laugh. Persona Rosie is a friendly, respectful, and helpful tank engine. She and Thomas like to have fun and also like to help each other when they are doing work. Rosie could be described as a feisty, energetic tomboy who is not afraid to work hard. Basis Rosie is a SR USA Class 0-6-0T; she has a taller funnel than the rest of the class. Ironically, fifteen of these engines were sold to the Southern Railway where they were used as dockyard shunters, replacing the ex-LB&SCR E2s, Thomas' brothers. Livery Rosie is painted lavender with light grey tank panels, gold boiler bands, and red detailing on her wheels and metalwork. Appearances Voice Actors * Teresa Gallagher (UK; thirteenth season onwards) * Jules de Jongh (US; thirteenth season onwards) * Hisayo Mochizuki (Japan) * Simona Pahl (Germany) * Micaela Incitti (Italy) * Justyna Bojczuk (Poland) * Talya Barkay (Israel) * Lena Meieran (Norway; thirteenth - sixteenth season) * Blanche Ravalec (France and French Canada) Theme Instrumental Trivia * Rosie's model is currently on display at Drayton Manor. * Rosie has both her whistle and connecting rods in different positions compared to her prototype: ** Rosie's whistle is positioned behind her rear dome whilst her prototype has its whistle positioned on the right side of the middle dome. ** Rosie's connecting rods are attached to her middle driving wheels whereas her prototype has its connecting rods attached to the rear driving wheels. * In Red for Rosie, one image depicts her with a tender. * Rosie's whistle sound is really Thomas' in a higher pitch. * Upon the switchover to CGI, Rosie's face became slightly smaller, her funnel and steam pipes became thinner, her lampirons were removed and a detail on her coal bunker has been pushed in. * From Percy's Lucky Day onwards, Rosie had a golden headlamp mounted in front of her funnel on her smokebox. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (normal, battery powered; discontinued, holiday versions, early engineers and roll and whistle) * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued outside Asia) * TrackMaster (many versions) * Take-Along (normal, metallic, and "lights and sounds"; discontinued) * Take-n-Play (normal and talking) * Mega Bloks (discontinued) * My First Thomas * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Wind-up (normal, metallic and transparent; Japan only) * Discover Junction Gallery File:ThomasandtheBirthdayMail25.png|Rosie in her introductory episode. File:ThomasandtheBirthdayMail43.png File:ThomasandtheBirthdayMail47.png File:ThomasandtheBirthdayMail41.png|Rosie with Thomas File:ThomasandtheBirthdayMail27.png|Rosie's whistle File:ThomasandtheBirthdayMail26.png|Rosie's wheels File:HectorTheHorrid!32.png File:HectorTheHorrid!34.png|Thomas and Rosie File:HectortheHorrid11.PNG File:ThomasSetsSail27.jpg File:ThomasandtheRunawayCar29.jpg File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial6.jpg|Rosie with a CGI face File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial14.jpg File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial44.jpg File:SplishSplashSplosh37.png|Rosie in full CGI File:SplishSplashSplosh55.png File:JamesInTheDark2.png|Rosie and Diesel File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery20.png File:ThomasandtheSnowmanParty2.jpg File:ThomasandtheSnowmanParty3.jpg File:StuckonYou3.png|Rosie with Thomas in the fifteenth season File:Salty'sSurprise13.png|Rosie at the Steamworks File:SodorSurpriseDay14.png File:KingoftheRailway134.png|Rosie and Hiro File:SteamieStafford1.png File:Percy'sLuckyDay26.png File:TaleoftheBrave115.png|Rosie, Percy and Thomas File:SignalsCrossed75.png File:Toad'sAdventure75.png|Rosie with Harvey, Paxton and Charlie File:SamsonatYourService24.png|Rosie at the Shunting Yards File:RosieCGImodelspecifications.png|Rosie's CGI model specifications File:RosieCGIpromo2.jpg File:RosieatBrendamDocksCGIpromo.png|Rosie at Brendam Docks File:RosieCGIpromo3.jpg File:RosieatDraytonManor.jpg|Rosie at Drayton Manor File:RosieDraytonManor.jpg|Rosie's TV model on display at Drayton Manor. File:Rosie'sRocks1.jpg|Rosie in a magazine story File:Rosie'sReallyUsefulScrap!2.gif File:RedforRosie.jpg|Rosie with a tender and Spencer File:Rosie'sbasis.jpg|Rosie's basis Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenRailwayRosie.jpg|Wooden Railway WoodenRailway2013Rosie.JPG|2013 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayBatteryPoweredRosie.JPG|Wooden Railway Battery Powered File:WoodenRailwayEarlyEngineersRosie.png|Wooden Railway Early Engineers File:WoodenRailwayRollandWhistleRosie.jpg|Wooden Railway Roll and Whistle File:TOMYRosie.jpg|Motor Road and Rail File:TrackMasterRosie.jpg|TrackMaster File:TakeAlongRosie.jpg|Take-Along File:MetallicTakeAlongRosie.jpg.jpg|Metallic Take-Along File:Take-n-PlayRosie.jpg|Take-n-Play File:Take-n-Play2013Rosie.PNG|2013 Take-n-Play File:TakenPlay2015Rosie.jpg|2015 Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayTalkingRosie.jpg|Talking Take-n-Play File:Wind-upRosie.jpg|Wind-up File:Wind-upmetallicRosie.jpg|Metallic Wind-up File:Wind-upTransparentRosie.jpg|Transparent Wind-up File:MegaBloksRosie.png|Mega Bloks File:DiscoverJunctionRosie.jpg|Discover Junction File:MyFirstThomasRosie.jpg|My First Thomas File:MyThomasStoryLibraryRosie.jpg|My Thomas Story Library book File:Rosie2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library book See also * Category:Images of Rosie Category:North Western Railway Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Steam locomotives Category:0-6-0 Category:Tank engines